The Legend of the Ocean King
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: King Triton realises that there are other humans who are kind an innocent as his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**A request done by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

King Triton. A force to be reckoned with and definitely someone that all humans should fear because he was known for hating humans.

He was on his way to visit Ariel when he saw a young human girl limping that same way. Curious, he swam after her and made sure to stay unseen. She looked sickly as well.

"I wonder who she is," He wondered. He then noticed that she paused and appeared to be sweating feverishly. In the blink of an eye, she knelt down on the grass and appeared like she was going to faint!

"What on Earth?" He thought, now swimming towards her. The young girl then appeared to lay down on and was about to go to sleep! That shocked him very very much because it wasn't safe to just sleep out in the open! King Triton quickly swam closer to her under the water and began to close in. But the little girl heard something approaching in the water and saw the large tail of the king.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She squeaked in terror, now trying to get up and run!

"Wait!" He commanded, now quickly swimming after her.

"D-Don't hurt me!" She pleaded, now trying to run back towards the sand. But King Triton rose up out of the water and grabbed her ankle. She squealed in horror, but he was able to wrap his arms around her and gently pull her back into the water. He then covered her mouth and held her so she couldn't escape.

"Shhhh, shhhhh, calm down," He whispered in her ears.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMHMHHMMHMHMMMMMMMM!" She begged, now squirming and her eyes filling with tears.

"Calm down….I mean you no harm," King Triton whispered once more. He normally hated humans, but small and innocent children were another story. He then noticed her wounds and how she felt feverish.

"Young human. You're hurt." He whispered.

"MHMHMHMMMHHMHMHMHMHM!"

"I will remove my hand if you promise to be calm. I am only here to help," He said, with a slightly stern note. Shaking a bit, she nodded in agreement. Once he let go of her mouth, she panted as if she was petrified.

"I am King Triton. Ruler of the sea. What is your name?" He asked gently.

"A-Abby," She whispered.

"Where is your home?"

"I-I work as a servant a few miles away."

"A servant?! Why are you not resting; you are ill." The king asked in concern.

"I didn't have time for rest. They beat me when I don't finish!" Abby said sadly.

"BEAT YOU?!" He thundered, making her squeal in horror and try to get away, but he held her closer. "Shhh, shhhh, it's alright. I am sorry I frightened you, but you're coming with me."

And with that, he blew an air bubble above her head and dove into the sea with her safely in his arms. He swam at a powerful speed and saw Ariel's castle not too far ahead. Once nearby, Ariel came running out in surprise.

"Daddy! Thank goodness you're alright! I was expecting you almost an hour ago."

"I was on my way, until I saw this young child on the side of the road. She appeared ill and exhausted." King Triton responded.

Ariel's mouth curled into a sweet and happy smile. She loved it when her father surprised her with adorable things like this. She knew that deep in his heart he loved children, whether merfolk or humans. And he expressed it even more today!

"We will take care of you honey." Ariel cooed.

"I-I can't stay. I work in the village." Abby said shyly.

"We will take care of that." Ariel smiled, now walking into the water with her clothes on and running her hands through Abby's hair. "What's your name honey?"

"A-Abby."

"And she will need looking after Ariel. She was feeling unwell." King Triton said gently.

"Then let's see to her right now," Ariel grinned, now leading the young girl up the stairs. But before going in, Abby turned back to King Triton and kissed him on the nose.

"Thank you. Y-Your Highness."

He chuckled and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You're welcome. I will be back within a few days to check on you."

And with that, he dove back into the sea with a soft smile on his lips. Perhaps there was more to humans than he thought.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Just a quick one-shot! I hope you all liked it! I've been crazy busy so the stories have slowed down a bit. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: I hear ya, Amiga! We've all been pretty busy! Are there any stories I can help you with? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Abby slowly woke up and was happy to see that she was safely tucked into a warm and cozy bed. Ariel was sleeping beside her and making sure she was warm. After a few minutes, Ariel opened her eyes and gently ran her hand through Abby's hair.

"Good morning Abby," Ariel smiled.

"Good morning Princess Ariel."

"Honey, there is no need for such formalities." Ariel giggled.

"B-But…"

"No buts now. My husband wants to meet you too." Ariel smiled, now pointing to the washroom. Eric came out and was seemingly finishing washing his face. He turned to their guest and gave her a friendly grin.

"Hello there," He smiled.

"Hello Prince Eric." Abby smiled.

"For the last time, stop with the formalities," Ariel giggled, now tickling Abby.

"GAH! HEY!" Abby laughed, now going under the covers.

"Oh my! We've got a runner here!" Eric chuckled, now putting his towel down and both he and Ariel going under the covers after her. Soon Abby was a fit of giggles as the royal couple began tickling her and getting her to let go of her fear.

"Cootchie cootchie coo!" Ariel soothed, now playfully tickling her neck.

"You're a ticklish little one," Eric chuckled. Their daughter, Melody, had already met Abby and she was thrilled to have her staying in the castle. Melody was under the sea visiting some aunts, but she would be returning in a few hours. After a few minutes, they heard some splashing outside.

"Father's back! He wants to see you." Ariel grinned, now jumping up and grabbing her robe.

"C'mon hon," Eric coaxed, now gently grabbing Abby's hand and soon they all ran downstairs and out to the front of the castle. King Triton was waiting in the water patiently.

"Abby," he greeted warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better your highness." She replied respectfully.

"And how are you both," King Triton greeted his daughter and son in law.

"We are fine father. We were getting to know Abby better." Ariel smiled, now playfully poking the little girl more and making her laugh.

"Yes, I see. Well I have returned with news."

"News?"

"Yes. Now that Abby has almost recovered, we have found a home for her." King Triton replied.

"Really? Where?" Abby asked thoughtfully.

"With us." Ariel smiled, knowing that King Triton planned it all along.

"W-What?!"

"Yes. My daughter Ariel and Eric want you to be their daughter and I could not be happier to have you for a granddaughter.

"Did I miss anything?!" A cheerful voice greeted. Everyone turned and saw Melody looking at everyone with a happy smile!

"We just told Abby the news," King Triton smiled.

"THE NEWS?!" Melody smiled, now knowing what they meant.

"Yes, you will have a little sister." Ariel grinned in pure joy, now hugging Abby tightly.

"B-But, I am not a mermaid or anything special like that," Abby said.

King Triton gently took her face in his large hands and nuzzled her nose.

"You are special Abby and we want you to be a part of our family," King Triton smiled.

"Please say yes," Ariel cooed.

"We do want you," Eric said, now placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Abby!" Melody pleaded.

Abby was silent for a few minutes and then looked up at everyone.

"YES! YES YES YES!" Abby cheered happily. Everyone yelled in pure joy that she accepted their offer. King Triton scooped her up in his arms and swung her around in pure mirth. For you see, it is not about our differences; it is about helping those that need us no matter what. Now Abby had a real home and family, both on land and under the sea!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: I hope you all enjoyed the ending of the story!**


End file.
